Today nearly 100% of radio frequency (RF) networks depend on global positioning system (GPS) timing. Most network base transceiver stations (BTS) would become island cells if the GPS timing source is lost. A loss of timing sources means that a network would degrade within 24 to 72 hours. Therefore, an invention is needed that could provide a timing source in place of GPS timing. The invention should be flexible enough to replace atomic clocks as well.